Clarisse La Rue
by Welcome To My World1
Summary: Diferentes momentos en la vida de la hija de Ares. Los pensamientos de su padre mientras iba creciendo, mención de Chrisse y sus hijos a futuro y la muerte de un personaje. Espero que les guste


Los personajes de Percy Jackson y los Olimpicos, no son míos.

* * *

Ares conoció a la madre de Clarisse cuando ella tenia 23 años, acababa de mudarse de New York y estaba lista para un nuevo comienzo, ella estaba con un par de amigas, cuando el entro en el bar, Ares inmediatamente llamo la atención de Alexa (A/N: Me encanta este nombre), ella era una chica joven ella era alta, su pelo era de color rubio y sus ojos eran de color marrón, grandes y llenos de vida. Alexa era la chica perfecta para cualquier chico, ella era enérgica, amable y siempre ayudaba a los demás.

Alexa y Ares tuvieron un fugaz romance de solo unos meses, que fue interrumpido porque Zeus prohibió la visita de los dioses a los mortales, un mes después de la prohibición Ares descubrió que iba a ser padre. El quería volver a bajar, pero su padre no se lo permitía, pero eso no impidió que de vez en cuando bajaba, sin que ella se de cuenta que el estaba cerca para cuidarla de todos los peligros.

Los meses iban pasando y el siempre le mandaba regalos para ella y su pequeño hijo, aunque Alexa siempre lo tiraba a la basura o lo regalaba, Ares sabia que ella estaba enojada con el. Pero Ares sabia que algún momento de su vida el iba a conocer a su hijo, aunque sea de lejos el cuidaría de ambos y eso no se lo iba a impedir nadie.

* * *

Cuando Ares descubrió que su hijo, era una niña, se sorprendió mucho, es la primera vez que el tenia una niña, su linaje era solamente guerreros y estaba decepcionado, porque su hija no seria como sus hermanos, ella seguramente seria todo lo contrario, seguramente sus hermanos tendrían que cuidarla y protegerla de los monstruos.

Aunque Ares estaba enojado con Alexa por haberle dado una niña, el no podía evitar bajar y verla dormir, aun no podía creer que tenia una hija, Ares pensó que se asustaría de el, pero cada vez que ella abría los ojos y el estaba ahí, lo miraba con sus grandes y hermosos ojos (al igual que su madre) y le sonreía, como si ella supiera que era su padre.

Con el tiempo Alexa descubrió, que Ares cuidaba de ella y de su hija, aunque al principio se enojo con el, decidió que Ares podía ver a su hija de vez en cuando, mientras que Clarisse este dormida y ella no este en la misma habitación que Ares. Alexa quería que su pequeña hija tenga un pequeño recuerdo de su padre, aunque sea solo por un tiempo.

* * *

Mientras Clarisse iba creciendo, demostró que Ares estaba equivocado, ella nunca fue como las demás niñas, nunca le gusto usar vestidos rosas o jugar a las muñecas o pintarse como mama. Clarisse siempre le gusto los juegos de guerra, los soldados y hablar con su amigo imaginario, cuando nadie la veía. Ella siempre se iba a dormir después que su amigo imaginario (Ares) le contaba historias de guerra.

Cuando tenia 6 años, Alexa le prohibió a Ares que se acerque a su hija, ella quería que sea una niña normal y con la influencia de Ares no iba a pasar eso, no quería que su hija sufra después que el se vaya, el acepto sin dar pelea, el quería tener una buena relación con la madre de su hija. Alexa pensó que estaba haciendo lo mejor, pero lo que ella no sabia es que Clarisse seguía yéndose a dormir después de las historias de Ares.

Ares y Clarisse siguieron viéndose a escondidas, hasta que Alexa conoció a su nuevo esposo, el trataba bien a su hija y Clarisse se divertía con el, así que hizo lo que Alexa le exigió, el no volvió a aparecer ante los ojos de Clarisse y ella creyo que era solo un amigo imaginario que había desparecido porque estaba creciendo. Nadie lo sabia, pero cuando ella estaba dormida, Ares bajaba por unos segundos, le daba un beso de buenas noches y ella dormía pacíficamente.

* * *

A la edad de 9 años, Clarisse había demostrado no ser como las demás niñas, ella siempre tenia peleas con los niños de su curso y mas grandes que ella, no le importaba lo que demás piensen de ella, la habían expulsado de dos escuelas, ademas era antisocial y solo tenia un mejor amigo, nadie quería acercarse a ella por miedo.

Con el tiempo la dislexia de su hija había empeorado y eso había complicado aun mas su comportamiento, especialmente por las noches, donde el tenia pesadillas. Aunque ha pasado mucho tiempo ella siempre recordaba su amigo invisible, algunas veces ella le hablaba para ver si el volvía a aparecer pero nada sucedió y eso hacia triste a Clarisse.

Con el tiempo y la llegada de su nuevo hermano, la relación con su madre y su padrastro empeoro, ninguno le prestaba suficiente atención y siempre la ignoraban, las únicas veces que se acordaban de su existencia, era cuando tenia un problema en la escuela, pero en vez de preocuparse por ella, la regañaban y la castigaban, sin importarle porque se portaba de esa manera en la escuela.

* * *

Cuando ella cumplió los 11 años, ella empezó a tener pesadillas, que siempre la levantaban gritando y llorando, pero nadie estaba ahí para consolarla, algunas veces trataba de no dormir por las noches para no tener esa pesadilla, pero el sueño siempre la vencía y ella volvía a tener esa pesadilla. Aunque había pasado tiempo ella recordaba la pesadilla.

\- _Estaba en una habitación, estaba dormida, cuando la puerta de su habitación se abrió violentamente. Ahí apareció su padrastro, su madre y un hombre, tenia una chaqueta negra y sus pantalones también eran negras, tenia botas de combate y unos lentes que cubrían sus ojos._

 _"Ahora entiendo porque su padre nunca te quiso" me dijo William "Eres una inútil"_

 _"Te hubiera abortado si hubiera tenido una posibilidad" dijo mi madre "arruinaste mi vida_

 _""Siempre supe que eras un idiota" el me dijo "por eso sera que nunca tuve una hija, porque así son todas" -_

Ella siempre se levantaba llorando, porque para su mala suerte todas las noches soñaba eso, por alguna razón le molestaba mas lo que decía ese hombre desconocido, que lo que decía su madre y su padrastro.

* * *

Cuando fue su décimo segundo cumpleaños, ella estaba sola en su casa, sus padres se habían olvidado otra vez de su cumpleaños y ella estaba sola, por alguna razón recordó cuando tenia 7 años y su madre había guardado una caja arriba de su ropero, ella le dijo que nunca toque esa caja, pero su curiosidad fue mas fuerte, tenia que averiguar que había allí.

Después de varios intentos, había logrado bajar la caja, cuando la abrió, quedo sorprendido por lo que había visto. Había muchos regalos sin abrir, cartas y muchos libros que decían su nombre, agarro la caja y fue a su habitación. Clarisse no podía dejar de llorar, esta caja estaba llena de regalos de su padre, ella siempre pensó que el no le importaba nada de ella, ahora se dio cuenta que su madre le mintió todo este tiempo.

Cuando sus padres habían vuelto, su madre la vio en el piso llorando y alrededor de ella, estaban todos los regalos que ella había ocultado hace mucho tiempo. Intento explicarle a su hija porque lo hizo, pero Clarisse no escuchaba, ella empujo a su madre y se fue corriendo de su casa. Esa fue la primera noche que durmio fuera de su casa y tampoco fue la ultima.

* * *

Meses después de eso, las pesadillas de Clarisse habían empeorado y nada había cambiado. Su temperamento era mucho mas incontrolable, era explosiva y cada vez que se enojaba, ella salia de la clase sin importarle nada. Un día la escuela la llevo de excursión a un bosque, ellos estaban caminando por el bosque, cuando Clarisse decidió alejarse e ir caminar por el centro del que ella no esperaba, es que ese dia sufriera un ataque de un monstruo y que un sátiro la haya salvado.

-¿Quien eres? ¿Que era eso?- ella pregunto asombrada por lo que estaba viendo delante de ella.

-Hola Clarisse, Mi nombre es Gleeson Hedge, soy un sátiro y soy tu protector - el me respondió.

-¿Esto es una broma verdad?- Clarisse pregunto confundida.

-No, Clarisse- el dijo -Tu eres una semidiosa-

-Definitivamente estas loco- ella dijo, dispuesta a volver con la clase.

-Nunca has sentido que eras diferente- ella se quedo parada -que había cosas que no podías entender por tu dislexia, que cuando te enojaba le pasaba algo malo a la persona que te lastimo-

-¿Como sabes eso?- ella pregunto sin darse vuelta.

-Porque puedo llevarte a un lugar para chicos como tu, chicos especiales- el dijo-Semidioses, ¿No quieres saber quien es tu padre?-

Por primera vez en su vida, Clarisse estaba asustada, siempre quiso saber quien era su padre y que este hombre entienda todo lo que pasa era extraño, cualquier persona razonaría y se iría corriendo de ese extraño, pero Clarisse no era cualquier persona, decidió seguir su instinto y confió en ese hombre, ellos pasaron por su casa y Hedge dejo una nota a la madre de Clarisse para que no se preocupara.

* * *

Cuando ellos llegaron al campamento mestizo,por primera vez en su vida Clarisse sintió como si estaba en casa, todo era maravilloso para ella. Pero eso cambio porque un chico desconocido empezó a molestarla porque ella era la chica nueva y la mas pequeña del campamento. Al principio ella trato de no contestarle y ser amable pero Clarisse no pudo soportar mucho tiempo.

Todo el campamento se sorprendió, cuando vio que un chico de 17 años tirado en el piso y Clarisse arriba de el. Pero lo que mas le sorprendió que arriba de ella estaba brillando un jabalí rojo encima. (A/N: Perdón si no es el símbolo de Ares). El chico que estaba debajo de ella empezó a sonreír y le dio la bienvenida a su nueva hermana. Cuando ella estaba mas tranquila, vio que su amigo Gleeson y otro hombre estaban sonriendo los dos.

-Hija de Ares, Violenta, Maleduca. Un enorme potencial- dijo Gleeson.

La cabaña de Ares, estaba contenta y sorprendida de saber que ellos tenían una hermana y que tenia el mismo temperamento que su padre. Ellos le dieron la bienvenida y desde ese día nadie mas se atedio a molestarla, la razón fue porque sabia como defenderse y cualquiera que se metiera con ella iba a cargarse la caña de Ares.

* * *

Clarisse tenia 14 años cuando conoció a Chris, el era el nuevo chico y Quiron le pidió que le muestre el campamento, el era un chico dulce y agradable, pero muy molesto, en especial con Clarisse, aunque ya lo había derrotado miles de veces en la arena, el seguía queriendo pelear con ella, a Clarisse le parecía aburrido, pero también se divertía, viéndolo caer mas de 10 veces en la arena.

El tiempo iba pasando y ambos se hacían mas amigos, aunque Clarisse nunca lo aceptaría el aparte de sus hermanos, era el único chico que le agradaba en serio. Chris era divertido y era el único que la hacia reír y olvidar su tristeza. Todo el campamento creía que había algo entre ellos pero ninguno se atrevía a preguntar por el temor de enfurecer a la hija de Ares.

Por ese motivo cuando Chris traiciono al campamento, se prometió a si misma, que jamas volvería a confiar en alguien. Ya la vida le había demostrado muchas veces que no podía confiar en alguien, todo el mundo la utiliza y después la desecha, la primera que probo esa teoría fue con su madre y su padrastro, ella era la luz de sus ojos hasta que nació su hermanito. La segunda vez fue con su mejor amigo, ella le confió un secreto y el rompió su confianza contándole a todo el mundo y ahora es el turno de Chris.

* * *

Aunque Clarisse nunca lo va a admitir, estaba feliz de no estar solo para buscar el vellociño de oro, tenia miedo de fallar y siendo hija de Ares eso no le era permitido. Ella tenia una reputación que mantener, esa reputación había bajado porque se había deprimido mucho después que Chris se fue. Todo el mundo creyó que se había vuelto débil y por eso sabia que había avergonzado a su padre.

Aunque sigue enojada con Percy porque la había humillado a ella y su padre, eso nunca se lo perdonaría, no había derrotado a su hermano muchas veces y mandarlo a la enferme en vano, a Clarisse le gustaba que le tengan miedo, aunque algunas veces se sentía sola cuando sus hermanos no estaban en el campamento y ella no quería volver a casa.

Cuando volví al campamento, estaba feliz volvía con gloria y mi reputación estaba nuevamente construida, ni Annabeth, ni Percy, ni Groover dijeron que ellos me habían ayudado, ellos dijeron que lo había hecho yo sola y todo el campamento e incluso mis hermanos volvieron a respetarme por esa razón me dieron una mision, cerca de mi casa, tenia que ir al laberinto.

* * *

Cuando encontré a Chris el estaba delirando, lo único que podía repetir el nombre Maria. Intente hacer algo para curarlo pero no podía, mi madre me ayudo a traerlo a mi casa y después llame a Quiron por su ayuda. Cada vez que me acercaba a el, me llamaba por el nombre Maria, admito que me dio un poco de curiosidad saber quien era ella.

Cuando fuimos nuevamente al campamento, Mark y mis hermanos me preguntaron ¿que hacia con ese traidor? y yo les explique la situación. Ellos sintieron lastima por el, pero aun seguían enojados, porque el habia traicionado al campamento y algo que nunca van a perdonar es que el me había traicionado a mi, a su hermanita, por eso mis hermanos no entendían porque estaba todo el día con el en la enfermería.

* * *

Cuando Chris abrió los ojos, lo primero que vio fue el rostro de Clarisse en su pecho, intento no despertarla, pero cuando se movió para ver donde estaba ella abrió los ojos. Se miraron por unos segundos y Chris se dio cuenta que Clarisse estaba mucho mas hermosa que antes, que la había echado mucho de menos y era por la única persona que se arrepentía de haber traicionado al campamento.

-Clarisse-

Fue la primera palabra que dijo Chris con una sonrisa en sus labios. Clarisse lo miro, después le devolvió la sonrisa y Chris pensó que estaba soñando. Pero no paso mucho tiempo para que Clarisse le de una fuerte cachetada que lo volvio a la realidad.

-Eres un maldito traidor- ella le dijo -Te odio-

Esas fueron las ultimas palabras que dijo antes de salir con un portazo de la enfermeria, pero Chris sabia que eso no era verdad porque si eso era cierto ella no estaría con el en este momento ¿Verdad?

* * *

Habían pasado semanas desde que Chris había recuperado la cordura, muchas personas lo seguían creyendo traídos, pero eso no le importaba. Lo único que realmente le dolía era que la única chica que el quería, no le dirigiera la palabra, ni siquiera lo miraba. Lo ignoraba completamente, algunas veces sentia que el no existía para ella, Había pensado muchas veces en marcharse y una vez estaba por cumplirlo pero parece que los dioses fueron piadosos con el y le cumplieron su deseo.

\- _Estaba decidido, no tenia nada que hacer aquí, todo el mundo pensaba que era un traidor, no tenia amigos, sus hermanos no le hablaban y la chica de la cual estaba perdidamente enamorado no quería saber nada de el._

 _-¿Vas a traicionarnos otra vez?- me di la vuelta vi que era Clarisse._

 _-No- le dije -Me voy de aquí-_

 _-¿Porque?- ella me pregunto._

 _-Porque no tengo amigos aquí, mis hermanos no me hablan y tu- me quede callado porque no sabia que decir._

 _-Es tu culpa que te pase eso- ella dijo -¿y yo que?-_

 _No sabia que decirle, se me había formado un nudo en la garganta, me di cuenta que estaba impaciente, porque se cruzo de brazos, levanto la ceja y empezó a golpear su pie contra el piso. No sabia que decir, nunca fui bueno con las palabras y ahora que estoy en frente de Clarisse mas se me complicaba._

 _-¿Y?- ella pregunto molesta._

 _Decidí_ _dejar de intentar de hablar e hice lo que quiero hacer desde el día que desperté y vi a Clarisse a mi lado en la enfermería, deje mi mochila en el suelo, puse rápido una mano en su cintura y otra en la mejilla izquierda y la bese, me di cuenta que estaba sorprendida, pero después me devolvió el beso y descruzo sus brazos. Después de unos segundos que parecían eternos, ella me empujo lejos._

 _-¿Que te pasa idiota?- ella me pregunto cuando recupero el aliento._

 _-Te beso- le dije -y se que te gusto porque me devolviste el beso-_

 _-Eres un idiota- ella me volvió a repetir._

 _-Te quiero Clarisse- le dije y ella me miro a los ojos -desde la primera vez que te vi corriendo hasta la casa grande y Quiron me dijo que tenias que mostrarme todo el campamento, supe que ibas a ser para mi-_

 _-Eres dulce Chris, pero- ella dijo, sabia que seguía enojada conmigo porque la traicione._

 _-Dame una oportunidad- le pedí de rodillas._

 _-Esta bien- ella dijo después de tortuosos segundos._

 _-Te prometo que no te vas a arrepentir- le dije y la bese de nuevo-_

Desde ese dia Chris y Clarisse se hicieron inseparables y aunque al principio le pareció extraño, se dieron cuenta que Clarisse era la felicidad de Chris y el era el único que podía calmar a Clarisse

* * *

Para Ares y para Hermes fue muy difícil aceptar que sus hijos estaban saliendo. Hermes siempre creyó que su hijo se enamoraría de una hija de Afrodita por su belleza o de Atenea por su inteligencia o en todo caso una hija de Demeter que era mucho mas dócil y dulce.

Hermes sabe que Clarisse es muy inteligente, pero no es muy femenina y el sabia que su hijo le gustan las chicas femeninas. Ares tenia ganas de desmembrar el cuerpo del hijo de Hermes. Estaba tan molesto que su única hija, se haya enamorado de un traidor. Pero parece que a cupido no le interesaba lo que pensaran los dioses porque ellos se enamoraron completamente uno del otro.

Para sus hermanos tampoco fue tarea sencilla aceptar que su hermana tenia novio, cuando descubrieron eso, todos juntos fueron a la cabaña de Hermes para hablar y darle la "bienvenida" a la familia. Mark y Sherman, los hermanos favoritos de Clarisse, eran los mas interesados en dejarle en claro que si alguna vez veían a su hermana derramar una lagrima por su culpa, el no iba a encontrar lugar para esconderse de ellos y de su padre.

Clarisse pensó que después de esa amenaza el se asustaría, pero en vez de eso. El la amo mucho mas. Chris le demostró a Ares, a sus hermanos, a su propio padre y a la misma Clarisse que estaba profundamente enamorado de ella.

* * *

Todo el mundo estaba consternado por la muerte de Silena, la hija de Afrodita, especialmente Clarisse, ella era su mejor amiga, su confidente y la única persona ademas de Chris que conocía su verdadero ella. Silena fue un gran apoyo muy importante para que ella y Chris estén juntos. Pero ahora que su amiga estaba muerta, lo único que tenia ganas de hacer era llorar, ella era la hija de Ares, el dios de la guerra y no se permitía ser débil enfrente de nadie.

Por eso Chris se sorprendió cuando encontró a su novia llorando, ella estaba abrazada a sus rodillas y con la cara bañada en lagrimas, cuando el se acerco a ella, Clarisse lo amenazo que el se iba a quedar sin descendientes si llegaba a decirle a alguien que la había visto llorar, el se rió y la abrazo para que ella sepa que estaba a su lado y que podía apoyarse en el, cuando estaba triste y quería llorar.

Ese día había Chris confirmado algo muy importante, que apesar de que Clarisse era la muchacha fuerte que no le tenia miedo a nada, ni a nadie, que había enfrentado y derrotado a muchos monstruos, también había una chica sensible que tenia miedo de fallar y avergonzar a su padre, también confirmo que la amaba y quería que fuera la mujer de su vida.

* * *

Hoy era un día muy especial para Chris, hoy le iba a pedir la mano en matrimonio de Clarisse a Ares y sus hermanos, el sabia que se iba a enfrentar a un ejercito muy pesado y cualquier persona hubiera preferido ir al tártaro robar algo de Hades y volver antes de hacer eso. Para muchas personas Chris seguía estando loco y puede que sea verdad, pero Chris sabe que esa locura se llama amor y que el esta completamente loco por Clarisse La Rue. El ya había hablado con su padre y le había dado la bendición para que se case con Clarisse pero ahora era el turno de Ares.

-Vamos chico, no tengo todo el día- dijo Ares molesto.

-Señor- el dijo -Su hija y yo estamos saliendo hace 3 años-

Cuando Chris dijo eso, vio que Ares transformo sus manos en puños, el odiaba que le recordaban eso, pero para su mala suerte su hija parece ser feliz con este traidor, hijo de Hermes.

-Rápido chico, tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer- Ares dijo.

El miro por unos segundos a Mark y el asintió la cabeza, de sus hermanos era el único que sabia lo que quería hacer.

-Quiero proponer Matrimonio a su hija- Chris dijo rápidamente.

El creyó que nunca podía iba a cumplir su sueño de casarse con Clarisse, porque ahí mismo terminaría su existencia, pero el se equivoco completamente, Ares lo miro por unos segundos y después sonrió.

-Tu padre ya me había hablado de la locura que acabas hacer- el dijo con mucha tranquilidad -pensé que no te atreverías, y por eso quería probar si de verdad amas a mi hija, por lo que veo tu amor es sincero.-

Cuando Ares dijo eso, Chris sintió que alma le volvió al cuerpo y que su corazón volvió a latir.

-Pero veo llorar a mi hija por tu culpa- dijo Ares y se acerco a el -y vas a rogar a los dioses para que tu muerte sea rápida, porque cada lagrimas que ella derrame por ti, tu vas a derramar lagrimas de sangre ¿Entendido?-

-S...si Señor- dije muy asustado.

-Muy bien- dijo Ares -Bienvenido a la familia, muchacho-

* * *

Unos meses después del día mas aterrador para Chris, había llegado el día. Hoy se casaría con Clarisse, ella quería escaparse del campamento y casarse en las vegas, pero para su mala suerte una de las hijas de Afrodita se entero y al día siguiente todo el campamento ya sabia de la propuesta de matrimonio de Chris a Clarisse.

Todos los hijos de los diferentes dioses, se encargaron de diferentes tareas para el casamiento, los hijos de Apolo de la música, los hijos de Hefesto hicieron los anillos, los hijos de Demeter de la decoración para la boda y las hijas de Afrodita y Annabeth se encargaron del vestido de Clarisse.

Cuando llego el día, Chris estaba muy nervioso, sabia que había tomado la decisión correcta, pero se daba cuenta que Clarisse no estaba muy contenta que todo el mundo haya descubierto que se iban a casar y eso le dio miedo a Chris, pensó que ella se arrepentiría y se escaparía. Sabia que algunos hermanos que no estaban de acuerdo con el casamiento, ellos la ayudarían si ella decidía eso y su padre seguramente estaría muy contento.

Pero eso cambio, cuando escucho la marcha nupcial y vio a Clarisse caminando por el pasillo del brazo de su padre, sintió que volvió a enamorarse de ella una vez mas, para el Clarisse era mucho mas hermosa que las hijas de Afrodita, no podía apartar sus ojos de ella.

-Queridos hermanos- empezó a decir Quiron -Estamos aquí para unir a este hijo de Hermes y a la hija de Ares en sagrado matrimonio, si hay alguien que quiere oponerse que calle ahora o hable para siempre-

Cuando Quiron dijo eso, inmediatamente mire a todos los presentes ¿Quien dice que un hijo de Hermes no puede asustar a los demás?. Nadie dijo nada y Quiron sigui hablando (A/N: No los voy a aburrir con el discurso).

-Chris Rodriguez toma a Clarisse La Rue como esposa, para la salud y la enfermedad, en la riqueza y la pobreza. En la guerra y en la paz- Cuando Quiron leyó eso, supuse que Ares o algunos de los hermanos de Clarisse escribieron eso -hasta que la muerte los separe-

-Si- dije -Acepto-

\- Clarisse La Rue toma a Chris Rodriguez como esposo, para la salud y la enfermedad, en la riqueza y la pobreza. En la guerra y en la paz, hasta que la muerte los separe- repitió Quiron.

Me di cuenta que Clarisse me miro por unos segundos con el ceño fruncido y sentí que mi corazón iba a dejar de latir, inmediatamente mire para todos los lugares para evitar cualquier escapada de Clarisse.

-Acepto- esa palabra lo volvió a la realidad.

Me di cuenta que ella tenia una sonrisa burlona en su rostro y todos sus hermanos se estaban riendo por lo que había pasado.

-Puede besar a la novia- dijo Quiron.

Me acerque a ella y la bese como si no hubiera mañana, no me importaba escuchar los gruñidos de Ares y los hermanos de Clarisse, ahora ella era mía y yo era de ella.

* * *

2 años después de la boda, Clarisse y Chriss se convirtieron en padres orgullosos de los mellizos Alex y Silena. Sus padres se babeaban por sus nietos, hasta el propio Ares tenia que admitir que Silena se parecía mucho a su madre cuando era pequeña.

Cuando Los mellizos tenían 3 años, nació Thomas. El era una combinación perfecta de sus padres, tenia el color de pelo y la sonrisa de Chris, pero los ojos y el carácter de Clarisse. El era muy travieso y le encantaba hacer bromas a todos sus tíos y primos.

Cuando los mellizos tenían 10 años y Thomas tenia 7, Clarisse murió. Un enemigo de los dioses quiso atacar a sus hijos y ella dio su vida para salvarlos, fue un golpe duro para Chris y sus hijos. Unos días después ellos se fueron a vivir al campamento.

* * *

Nadie lo sabia pero Clarisse cuidaba que sus hijos no tuvieran pesadillas y cuando estaba por amanecer ella les daba un beso a sus hijos, luego a su esposo y volvía al Olimpo con su padre. Cuando nadie la vigilaba, dejaba una señal para que ellos sepan que estuvo allí. Cuando los mellizos crecieron, Silena demostró ser hija de Clarisse, ella había desarrollado el mismo carácter y el amor por la guerra que su madre sentía, fue el orgullo de sus tíos y de su madre.

En cambio Alex desarrollo el carácter de su padre y como Chris era el único que podía aplacar el carácter de su melliza, aunque ya eran grandes ellos siguieron viendo a su madre cada vez que estaban en peligro o necesitaban un consejo.

* * *

La ultima vez que Silena vio a su madre, fue un día antes de casarse con su novio, ella paso todo el día con su madre, la tranquilizo y la preparo para que cuando llegue la hora su hija no tuviera nervios. Cuando su hija se caso, nadie se dio cuenta (excepto su padre), que ella estaba usando el mismo vestido que su madre había usado para casarse, ademas también se había puesto la pulsera que su madre le regalo antes de morir.

Silena sabia que ese día, donde quiera que este, su madre estaba a su lado y cuando ella beso a su esposo, la pudo ver con una sonrisa en su rostro, sabiendo que su ella iba a ser feliz, de la misma forma que ella fue feliz con Chris. 3 Años después de la boda, Silena dio a luz a una hermosa niña y ella le decidió poner Clarisse en honor a su madre.

* * *

Chris murió cuando su nieta tenia 10 años, su hijo menor lo encontró, el parecía que estaba dormido y tenia una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro. Sus hijos estaban triste, pero a la misma vez feliz porque sabia que sus padres se iban a encontrar nuevamente. Cuando Chris abrió los ojos, lo primero que vio fueron los ojos de Clarisse mirándolo, el empezó a sonreír e hizo lo que hace mucho no hacia, la beso y le demostró en ese beso todo el amor que sentía por ella.

Al fin estaban juntos de nuevo, esta vez era para toda la eternidad y nada iba a separarlos. Apesar de todas las dificultades de la vida, el amor de Chris y Clarisse había superado todas las pruebas y ahora tenían toda la eternidad para amarse.

* * *

¿Que les parece? Esta idea se me ocurrió, cuando estaba escuchando This is War 30 seconds of Mars. Espero que les guste.


End file.
